


Off At The Races

by Gudelian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, HP AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudelian/pseuds/Gudelian
Summary: 霍格沃兹的五年级蛇院学生阿尔弗雷德和他的傲罗男朋友伊万一起度过了一个愉快（？）的周末。他们很想对方。





	Off At The Races

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我最亲爱的大鼻子男朋友，没有他就不会有这个脑洞存在，hurray！

“那无所谓。”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地扯开自己脖颈前的领带。他总觉得它像根绞架绳一样要将自己勒至窒息，尽管全世界也挑不出几个会像他一样无聊地每天把领带打成三一结样式的人。伊万以前一直以为那只是阿尔弗雷德炫耀自己打领结技巧高超的方式，直到有一天他终于在不经意间提起这件事，而阿尔弗雷德则惊讶地看着他：“难道它不会让你想到螺旋纹的薄荷硬糖吗？”从他问过那句话之后的第二天，阿尔弗雷德就把领带系回了中规中矩的温莎结。伊万几乎以为自己是打击到他了——直到下次见面的时候，阿尔弗雷德竟然打了个光圈结，白绿双色的领带光圈般聚成一个完美的环形，和圣诞节时的薄荷硬糖一模一样。  
而此刻阿尔弗雷德那条绣着银蛇的领带已经被它的主人毫不在意地扔到一边去了。新大陆来的男孩至今都没能改掉他散漫的美式作风，他甚至连腰都没弯，仅仅用脚跟一蹭，甩了甩脚便把皮鞋给踢掉了。在伊万面前他从不注意礼节，因为没必要。所以他也没管地上东倒西歪的皮鞋，便直接走到伊万面前，仰起头吻了他的嘴唇。自从开学以来，他还没能和伊万见上一面，他可以毫不脸红地说自己想伊万想得发疯。  
“你到时候可以直接把我放在车站，我能自己回去。”他舔了舔嘴角，凭借着口腔里的味道断定俄罗斯人在自己到达前还没喝过酒，不由满意地点点头。“但今天我就要留在这里，我很想你。我想你想得自慰前都得先给自己下个噤声咒，省的整个学院都能听见我在高潮中尖叫你的名字。“  
“你知道我不可能这么做的，阿尔弗，我会送你回去。”  
阿尔弗雷德注意到伊万的眸色变得比平时更为暗沉，就像暗潮涌动的海水，风平浪静下隐藏着足以将一切撕碎的漩涡。是欲望的颜色。自己亲爱的男朋友如此轻易地就能被挑拨到，让他忍不住露出一个隐带着得意的微笑。说到底，阿尔弗雷德只有十六岁，正在一个男孩虚荣心最为膨胀的年纪。他喜欢看到伊万不一样的表情：任何人都没见过的，属于他的伊万才会露出的表情。经历过爱情的人都知道那是怎么一回事，而它和青春期的混合产物无非只是变本加厉，阿尔弗雷德从不否认自己过度早熟。  
所以他主动地抽去了自己的腰带，褪掉身上的长裤和菱形花纹的长袜，把仅剩下一条平角短裤的下半身贴上了伊万的身体，并开始用自己的胯部磨蹭对方的大腿。男孩子还没发育完全，虽然个子已经差不多要长足了，身体上却只覆盖着一层匀称的肌肉，就连体毛都仍然不甚明显，仅仅在肌肤接触间才能感觉到它们的存在。阿尔弗雷德一向对自己的身体抱有充足自信，哪怕是挑剔苛刻如阿瑟·柯克兰都承认过他弟弟在相貌上受足了上天眷顾，而坚信为了成功无论代价的阿尔弗雷德自然不会浪费自己得天独厚的优势。  
效果无疑是显著的，伊万几乎立刻就半硬了起来。隔着布料阿尔弗雷德都能感觉到顶在他身前的性器因充血而鼓胀起来，他快速地低头瞄了一眼，不禁咂了咂舌，下意识觉得后穴有点疼。不过玩火玩到这个份上，阿尔弗雷德也不是个轻易打退堂鼓的人，更何况是在伊万面前，他根本没退路能走。比起丢脸地被扔床上，怎么看都还是主动一点好，身为斯莱特林，哪怕是在床上也绝不能做亏本买卖。虽然他清楚要是他不愿意，伊万大概也不会强迫他，但是……阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼睛。他可不觉得伊万会缺对他挤眉弄眼的同事。这个念头让他感到非常不快，而阿尔弗雷德最爱的事情莫过于证明自己的优秀。他什么都要做到最好，上床自然也一样。  
所以他几乎没有给自己反应时间一样地蹲了下去，用牙齿叼住伊万西裤的拉链，带着一点不熟练而缓慢地把它拉到底。然后他才抬起头来，正好对上伊万注视他的目光。那双眼眸中的情绪似乎变得更加晦暗难懂了，狂猛的风暴正在其中聚集。年轻的白头海雕意识到了空气中弥漫的不平静，唇畔再一次浮现出了那种带着微妙得意的笑容。  
“May I ?（我可以吗？）”  
伊万一言不发地解开了皮带，刚褪下内裤，硕大的性器便迫不及待地弹了出来，几乎直直打在了阿尔弗雷德脸上。它几乎已经涨成了绛紫色，血管从柱身上突起出来，带着水泽的铃口散发着浓烈而讨喜的气息。实在是太大了。阿尔弗雷德不由悄悄咽了口唾液，还没做反应，就已经被伊万近乎粗暴地捏住了下巴。  
“准备好了吗，小家伙？”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻张嘴含住了伊万的龟头，带着一点讨好和安抚意味地吮了吮。带着些许腥咸的味道很快占满了整个口腔，阿尔弗雷德自觉要是珍宝珠出了这个口味的棒棒糖，自己十有八九是不会买的，但他还是尽职尽责地用舌面完全裹住龟头下方的肌肤，并开始了艰难而漫长的舔舐。考虑到想要一口气吞下伊万的性器实在太过异想天开，出于对根部的人道主义关怀他又抬起手，将半埋藏在毛发中的阴囊拢进掌心轻轻揉捏起来。随着手指施加的力度，他能感觉到伊万的睾丸在温暖的肌肤下滑动，那感觉很是奇妙，还意外地平心静气，阿尔弗雷德简直要迷恋上玩弄它们的感觉了——要不是被伊万狠狠顶了舌根的话。  
伊万显然是不满于阿尔弗雷德的心不在焉，决定身体力行地给他点教训。他用手指揪住那头金灿灿的柔软发丝，尺寸傲人的性器在男孩子的口中横冲直撞，把那张脸颊撑得都满满当当地鼓了起来。阿尔弗雷德没料到这样的动作，本能地发出一声惊叫，但那声音被抽打的性器撞碎了，听着倒更像是呻吟。年轻的美洲豹还不能很好地控制住自己的牙，有时尖尖的牙会在不慎中刮过伊万的性器，引得傲罗先生一阵不可抑制的颤抖；但阿尔弗雷德也无暇顾及这点，他在情事上十分到底青涩，舌头也算不上灵巧得知进知退，全靠一腔少年的要强劲头憋着，自然有些受不住了。他的下颌又酸又疼，伊万捅得又是那样深，次次都直逼会厌，连续而迅猛的顶弄让人快要喘不过气来。他止不住地想哀鸣，想要将嘴里那根大家伙吐出来。生理盐水在眼前迅速聚集，把睫毛都打湿了。  
这惊醒了沉浸在欲望中的伊万。他居高临下地看着半蹲半跪在自己身前的小家伙，一头金发已经被抓得乱七八糟，含了泪的蓝眼睛被深金的睫毛拥着，像一汪波光粼粼的湖。迷蒙的雾气漂浮在向来澄澈的钴蓝湖面上，最后化作支流顺着光洁的脸颊蜿蜒而下，几乎像是一道泪痕。伊万知道阿尔弗雷德不是在哭泣，但胸膛中的器官还是感觉像是被什么撞了一下。他叹了口气，终于把性器从年轻男孩的口中拔了出来，声音中带着隐忍的嘶哑：“去沙发上趴好。”  
男孩发出了一声抗议似的闷哼，但还是乖乖地照着做了，还不忘自觉地脱去了仅剩的上衣和内裤。伊万拿了润滑回来，就见到阿尔弗雷德不着寸缕地跪在沙发前面，上身前倾着压在了柔软的坐垫上，从后面正好能完美地欣赏到青春期男孩狭窄的腰身和紧致而挺翘的臀。英国的日照算不上充裕，阿尔弗雷德比在暑假时白皙了些，便更显得像一尊罗马少年雕塑：干净纯粹，又充满了饱含情欲的挑逗意味。衣物已经除尽了，伊万俯身将赤裸的男孩拥入怀中，只手握住阿尔弗雷德下身那根秀挺的小家伙，又将嘴唇压上了那片肩头，直到吮吸出一个深紫色的印记，才像是终于满意了一样地作罢。他套弄的技术十分娴熟，不一会儿阿尔弗雷德就被弄得意识模糊，快感像一阵高热时的幻梦，用潮湿和温热的眩晕将他悄然裹住。毫无遮掩的呻吟从他唇瓣间一声声溢了出来。显然，哪怕一举一动都像是从名为“柯克兰家”的模子里雕刻出来的，新大陆来的男孩也不曾学会过该怎么掩饰欢愉。  
伊万突然就觉得自己再也憋不住了。他几乎将整管润滑剂都粗暴地倒进了男孩的后穴之中，只有仅存的最后一线理智还提醒着他得把扩张做完。润滑剂被他一不小心抹了太多，便沿着股沟滑了下去，在阿尔弗雷德大腿内测留下了一道亮晶晶的，粘腻的水线。  
“阿尔弗，我进来了哦。”  
疼。太他妈疼了。阿尔弗雷德在一瞬间就清醒过来了，背上的肌肉猛地虬起，本能地就想逃跑，却被俄罗斯人健壮有力的手臂紧紧箍住，一双手腕被交叉着扣在身前，竟然是丝毫都挣脱不开。  
“…You bastard!!!（你这混蛋！）”  
“Shhh……放松点，阿尔弗，很快就会舒服起来了。”  
他半天才缓过来，忍不住尖叫出声。伊万细碎地吻着男孩的侧颈和耳垂，略微有些干燥的唇面落在阿尔弗雷德本就敏感的脖颈上，瘙痒的触感也像是要顺着神经末端的接收区一直进入他大脑思维的深处，深深烙在他的灵魂上一样。阿尔弗雷德从来不知道一个人的轻吻的可以是如此火热的，让他像是从灵魂深处都燃烧起来了，止不住地战栗个不停。这个时候他可以毫不羞愧地尖叫出他爱伊万，比世界上一切都爱，甚至胜过他儿时那匹叫“尤利塞斯”的马。伊万的性器是那样硕大而滚烫，身下火辣辣的痛感让人头皮发麻，但阿尔弗雷德竟然在其中找到了一丝莫名的满足。他只觉得自己像是变成了一个柔软的容器，而伊万，也只有伊万，不容拒绝地贯穿了他的下身，将他填满了。两具身体正毫无保留，严丝合缝地贴在一起。他觉得好像有什么东西从脸颊上滑了下去，如此滚烫，以至于他几乎要以为自己会被灼伤了——然后他才意识到那是他的泪水。他仿佛听见自己在哭叫着喊万尼亚，一声声翻来覆去地喊，喊“万尼亚，操我”，他惊异于自己竟然能发出那样粘腻的声音，并深切地认为第二天他一定会一句话都说不出。他觉得他的意识已经不再属于自己了。他听着这一切，感受着这一切，但他的灵魂已经在一个非常安全而温暖的地方了。是伊万的怀抱。他被伊万抱着，一会儿被带上巅峰，又一会儿潜进浓稠的水下，他在感官盛宴中沉沉浮浮，最后在一次猛烈的冲撞中缴了械。什么都变成了一片乳白色。他下意识绞紧双腿，最终在彻底倒下去之前感觉到小腹中被灌满了属于伊万的，炽热的精液。

……

最后是伊万把阿尔弗雷德抱回房间的。阿尔弗雷德已经睡熟了，却凭着本能一样死死抱着他不肯撒手，连睡衣都没法穿，只能一起赤裸地裹在毯子底下。伊万注视着他，最终还是无奈地叹了口气，揽过男孩的肩膀，在那张睡着后便显得格外孩子气的脸上印下了一个浅浅的晚安吻。  
“晚安，阿尔弗。”  
俄罗斯人在黑暗中低声说道，一边把他的男孩搂得更紧了些。  
他的肩头摸起来就像是桃子外表未曾经过触碰的绒衣。


End file.
